


Love makes fools of everyone

by MadeYouRead



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Confessions of love, Drinking, Heartbreak, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Slightly-modified-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeYouRead/pseuds/MadeYouRead
Summary: How would Alex over-hearing a conversation between Charlie and Monty impact their growing feelings for eachother? Charlie goes along with “locker-room talk” and he and alex take the fall.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

CHARLIE

Charlie wasn’t gay. Sure he had shirtless pictures of Eli Manning, but that was to admire his physique. Charlie hoped that someday he could look that hot- ahem look that good... to girls... obviously. And if he was intrigued by people Monty claimed were ‘faggots’ well, he had always been a curious person. So he wasn’t embarrassed to be caught staring after Alex Standall leaving with Zach, he had heard enough stories to catch his interest at this complicated, cute boy. Ahem, like cute to girls... Charlie knew what girls wanted.

“St George?” Charlie’s eyes snapped up to Monty, who laughed.   
“Bro did you hear what I said? Our fucking captain Dempsey is gay for Standall or some shit. And you can bet the little fag likes him back. “  
“Oh Dempsey” Monty mock-moaned and laughed again. 

Charlie’s eyes drifted back to the floor.  
“Cmon St.George whats up with you?” Monty shoved him into the locker playfully.

Charlie shook his head and thought for a brief second, worries and confusion flitting around his mind  
“Sorry, I’m just surprised. I didn’t think Alex was a homo” Charlie nodded at his own logical explanation.

Monty grinned, “I bet he wasn’t, its probably just another thing messed up with his brain from shooting himself... and missing” Monty guffawed.

“How would you know for sure if he was, a fag I mean...” Charlie mused. His eyes must have been staring at the locker in front of him for a long time because now there were holes in the metal. Or was that always there...

Monty shoved him again, “Are you signing up to find out, St. George? You gonna lead him on and make him think you’re a homo too? Why the fuck else you been staring at him?” Monty glanced towards the direction of Charlie’s gaze, brow slightly furrowed.

“Uhh yeah, yea that was the plan.” Charlie flinched and forced his eyes up again to face Monty.

Monty grinned and stood up, gathering his stuff and shoving it into his bag. “Once you have him hooked you can set him up where I’ll be waiting. Only once you’re sure of course.” Monty’s eyes gleamed.

Charlie had to laugh it off, “Yeah... like I’m actually doing that. I wouldn’t pretend to be a fag or hang out with one.” He managed a mortifying chuckle.

Monty slapped his back and left the locker room... Charlie absentmindedly began packing up as well. Neither of them had heard the quiet footsteps that left the same hallway mere moments before.

**********************************

ALEX

Jesus fucking christ he hated jocks. Especially fucking Monty. And that new kid that did nothing but follow Monty’s footsteps. Fucking typical. Zach’s phone probably hadn’t been left in the locker room anyway, so that was just a complete and utter waste of time.

“Was it there?” Came a voice, Alex turned and glared at Zach.

“What?”

“Uh you know... my phone? Just checked and it wasn’t in my car so...”

“Oh shit sorry Zach I forgot... Monty was talking with that new kid and they were being fucking homophobic and despicable”

“Oh I’m sorry you had to deal with that. I should have gone to look for it there myself.” Zach grimaced.

“No its okay Zach, we were saving time and at least now I know to stay the fuck away from that new kid.”

Zach grimaced again, “Charlie isn’t so bad... I promise he’s nice he just idolizes Monty a little to much.”

“Yeah. Right” Alex snorted,  
“Do you remember having it at any time during practice?”

Zach contemplated this for a few seconds, “No actually, the last I remember having it was in the library studying 8th period.” Zach’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck I remember where I left it, be right back!” Zach rushed back into the school, leaving Alex waiting by the car. 

As Alex idly glanced around he caught the new kid, Charlie, staring at him as he followed Monty. Alex glared at him, which seemed to break him from whatever stupor he was in and look away. Alex rolled his eyes. Fucking typical. But for some reason he looked back to watch Charlie follow Monty to his car. Why did jocks have to be hot. Couldn’t only nice people be hot?

“Found it!” Zach held up and shook the object in question. Alex smiled and willed his mind to the present. 

“You up for some coffee?” Zach grinned, “only if you promise to come to the game tomorrow night!”

Alex sighed dramatically, “Fine but then you have to hang out with me over the weekend too.”

“Only if we win” Zach countered, Alex rolled his eyes. Zach would hang out no matter what, sometimes Alex forgot that Zach was a jock. I mean he was so nice, and there were no other jocks that nice, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into Charlie at the Crestmont. Short conversation ensues, Charlie is unsure why Alex seems to dislike him but is glad to discover he is just in a bad mood... thats all that is between them right?

CHARLIE

Charlie usually enjoyed working at the Crestmont. Despite working with a terrifying student president that he was pretty sure hated him just because he was a jock, he loved smiling and the Crestmont was a way to try and spread his happiness. Smiling was contagious after all.  
The only issue was that he really loved being at the front. Greeting people, selling popcorn. And there were many odd jobs that Jessica, that same scary co-worker, seemed bent on having only him do. As if scraping gum of chairs was his eternal punishment for being a jock. And she purposefully sent Charlie on these chores every-time Alex, the person Charlie was... intrigued by showed up.  
Initially this confused him and made him read way to much into the gesture, Alex must hate him for some reason right? Somehow, finding out they were dating didn’t lift Charlie’s spirits. Alex still probably disliked him, and on top of that... he was dating someone who also disliked him? That must have been why Charlie wasn’t happy to find out Jessica sent him away for other reasons than Alex hating him.  
And for some inexplicable reason he really didn’t want to be in the back when Alex showed up. Maybe because Charlie wanted a chance to get comfortable enough with the boy to ask him questions about the very rumors that interested him in the first place.  
It was only on a day that Jessica suddenly called in sick that he got that chance...

**********************************

ALEX

Alex’s eyebrows lifted when he saw the young jock’s smile. Usually Jess kept him in the back, knowing both of their distrust of jocks. Speaking of Jess...

“Welcome to the Crestmont!” Alex glanced around for Jess before settling his eyes upon... Charlie, right.  
“Um are you here for Jessica?”

Alex blinked, “Yeah um she is usually here by now I thought her shift started 10 minutes ago. Is she in the back or-“

“She actually called in sick today, last minute but I said I’d cover for her.”

“Oh. Cool.” Alex furrowed his brows. Not only was Monty Jr actually helping Jess out, but Jess hadn’t thought it fit to even text him that she wasn’t at their usual meeting place? Alex forced a smile at the jock before turning back to the doors.

“Wait, uh we’ve never been introduced, I’m Charlie.” Alex turned back slowly and eyed the younger boy. Charlie’s smile lit up his face. It was one of those smiles that could make you forget about all your worries and troubles. Alex did his best to ignore it.

“I know who you are” Alex stated, crossing his arms.

“Oh, you do? Yeah I know you’re... Alex. Standall.” Charlie’s eyes roamed anywhere but Alex before settling on him at “Standall”.  
“Are you uh mad at something?” Charlie felt oddly worried that Alex just didn’t seem to like him, I mean he didn’t even know the boy.

Alex grimaced, “Yeah you could say that... sorry, its not really just about you, um thanks for helping Jess I guess.” Alex nodded awkwardly before turning and making his way back out the double doors.

**********************************

Charlie stared after him for a moment. Before surveying the same room he had been in countless times before. Perhaps unsurprisingly, nothing was different.  
At least Alex said he wasn’t mad at Charlie right? Its not just all about you... did that mean Alex was mad at him? At least to some degree? For what? And maybe he didn’t hate him and he was just in a bad mood. Had Jessica told him she was sick? She must not have, otherwise he wouldn’t show up.  
For some reason Charlie hoped she would forget to tell her boyfriend when she stayed home again. Charlie was pretty sure there was be no better excuse to talk to Alex. And he really did want to talk to him, Alex was unlike anyone he had ever met, and Charlie was a curious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Some time has passed between the two chapters, Alex clearly doesn’t trust Charlie but he trusts Zach’s opinion even though he has made up his mind to talk to Jess about not telling him so he doesn’t have to accidentally run into Charlie again. Solely for purposes related to the locker-room incident. Nothing else...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Zach’s game, Charlie approaches Alex about his recent breakup with Jess. Unsurprisingly, Alex doesn’t take it too well.

ALEX

Alex was having second thoughts about agreeing to come to Zach’s football game. The stands, the cheering, the noise... it wasn’t really his kind of event. And aside from  
Zach, there wasn’t anyone he cared to be here for.

“Mind if I sit here?” Alex looked up in surprise, Charlie stood over him in a very complimentary sweater.

“If I tried to run you would catch me pretty quickly.” 

“Not today I’m afraid,” Charlie gestured to his right leg, which had an ankle brace. “Sprained it yesterday, I’m just here to watch...” Alex nodded noncommittally and turned his attention back to the game. Charlie sat down and tried to watch the game too, but after a few sideways glances he turned,  
“So I didn’t figure you were a football person.”

Alex blinked and turned to the younger boy, “Here for Zach. Its apparently required by law now to support your friends or something.”

Charlie nodded and released a breath he had been holding subconsciously, “ I heard about what happened between you and Jessica...”

Alex whipped his head around and stared at the jock, “ The fuck?”

Charlie grimaced, “Uh yea she was on the phone talking about you... um all good things just that... it wasn’t working out.”

“Great so you eavesdrop on my girlfriend talking about breaking up with me and immediately think its a good idea come talk to me about it? I don’t even know your last name who the fuck do you think you are?”

Charlie flushed and his perpetual smile fell, “Sorry... I didn’t... I just... I’m sorry that happened to you...” he concluded lamely.

Alex sighed and turned back to the game. “Go Zach” he mumbled as the athlete scored a touchdown.

“Its St. George, by the way.”

“What?”

“St. George, its my last name.”

“Oh... I knew that.”

“But you said... ok”

On the field Zach gave a wave to the stands. Charlie flashed a smile back, and Alex waved back halfheartedly. Liberty Tigers scored again and the team mobbed around Diego who had just scored. Attention drifting, Alex caught Charlie look away out of the corner of his eye. Alex gritted his teeth and turned back to Charlie.  
“You have something you want to say Charlie St. George?”

Charlie’s mouth fluttered open and shut, seeking for an answer.

“You want to keep interrogating me about being broken up with? Or how about how I shot myself in the head, I bet thats a subject of fascination for you?”

Charlie blinked, and his mouth moved before he could stop it, “Uh yeah actually I was curious about that.” Charlie scrunched his eyes immediately after and kicked himself inwardly, bringing his hands to his face.

Ub be-fucking-lievable. Alex shook his head and made to get up, before turning back to the terrified jock with only one eye peeking between his hands.  
“Could you leave please?”

“huh?” Charlie’s hands fell.

Seriously how the fuck did Zach think Charlie was a good guy? He was a stereotypical jock who didn’t care about anyone’s feelings or common decency.   
“I’m fucking crippled and angry and am here to support my fucking ride home before your sorry-ass decided to ruin my nonexistent fun so the NICE thing would be to leave, “ Alex scoffed, “not that I would ever expect you of all people to be nice.”

Charlie eyed his cast briefly before standing up, “no thats okay, I’ll go... I have to... get a thing, from the locker room anyway.” Charlie rushed off as fast as he could, only looking back once he had exited the stands. Alex was seated again, slumping with his arms crossed. Charlie breathed out loudly and went for the locker room before he could bang his head against a lights pole.

**********************************

CHARLIE

Charlie didn’t realize the game had ended until the team started entering the room, shooting him weird looks.

“Dude what is up with you, you okay?” Diego came over and sat to him.

Charlie grimaced, “Don’t pay attention to me, you guys did great.”

“I haven’t seen you without a smile for a while St. George. Seriously what is wrong?”

“Sorry I just feel like I’m stupid all the time.”

“Oh I thought you just injured your foot, concussions too? Don’t worry we’ve all been there.”

Charlie chuckled in spite of himself. “Like I said you guys did great and you don’t need to sit here and babysit me, go mingle with whoever came to see you...”

“You came to see me.”  
Diego smiled and patted Charlie on the back, “I challenge you to smile St. George!” Then he got the other guys and left in a huddle. Charlie loved a good challenge.

He grinned after them and shook his head, his team was due for a new batch of special cookies.

“I saw you talking to Alex, what happened?” Charlie was surprised he had forgotten about Zach.

“Oh... I kind of asked him about touchy subject even though we don’t really know each other... he probably hates me now if he didn’t already before so...”

Zach winced sympathetically, “ Oof, I have never seen Alex change his opinion about someone after it has already been made up... good luck with that.” Zach followed the rest of the team out, leaving Charlie alone in the locker room.

He did love a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter dunzo! For the first batch of chapters I am just developing a relationship between the two so I guess we can count this fic as a “slow burn” 🤷♂️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie attempts to apologize to Alex at Monets, Alex is drawn into further conversation by his confusion over spanish and Charlie’s wider-knowledge of the subject.

ALEX

It was stiflingly hot. And despite being in-doors with two layers and a jacket, Alex was still drinking hot coffee. The location was a must-have, for the table. The layers were a must-have, for fashion. And the coffee was a must-have because well, it was coffee. Still the heat made it awfully hard to focus on the spanish essay he had to complete by the next day.   
“No soy cansado” he mused aloud.

“Its estoy cansado” came an all-too familiar voice.

Alex forced his eyes up to Charlie’s and raised one eyebrow.  
“So you are here to make fun of my nonexistent spanish skills?”

Charlie grimaced and bit his lip, “Sorry... uh is this seat taken?”

“Its taken by my happiness, yes. You wouldn’t want to get in the way of that right?”

Charlie fidgeted nervously, “I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the game. I uh, I shouldn’t have brought up that stuff I was completely out of line.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “What do you want St George?” He tried to ignore how amazingly blue Charlie’s eyes were as they stared into his, “Um Charlie?”

Charlie blinked and blushed, “Yeah I just, I wasn’t making fun of you, and I don’t want anything, I actually could help you with spanish if you wanted, I just wanted to apologize, “ He smiled at Alex, and glanced around the cafe at the silence that ensued. 

“So uh, nice seeing you I guess.” Charlie flashed another smile and turned to leave, grabbing his hot chocolate from the counter.

Alex furrowed his brows and grimaced as Charlie walked away. Right before he passed through the doors Alex called out, “ If you could help me with spanish that would be awesome, actually. I’m pretty confused.” Charlie turned around and-there it was again! That infectious and adorable grin.

CHARLIE

Charlie walked back to the table and sat down, all without his smile dimming. In fact if anything, it seemed to brighten as he came. Something about the older boy just lifted his spirits. Then again, there were a lot of things that brought Charlie St George’s smile to his face.  
“I would love to help you, I think that’s a phenomile idea!”

Alex squinted at him, “Do you mean Phenomenal?”

“You teach me english I teach you spanish? It’s a deal!”

“So why is it estoy?”

“What?”

“The spanish sentence” Alex rolled his eyes.

Charlie’s eyes widened, “Oh! Right, well estar is for temporary states like location and feeling and ser is for more permanent traits like hair color and height!”

Alex raised an eyebrow again, something he seemed to excel at, “Neither of those things have been very permanent for me recently.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to roll his eyes, “Well, you get what I’m saying anyway.”

And if Charlie’s gaze strayed to Alex’s face several times over the course of the afternoon, only to flick away whenever the other boy looked up, Charlie attributed it to his curiosity and perceptiveness.

From there the conversation seemed to flow surprisingly naturally, and after the essay was completed the two stayed for many hours chatting about school and friends. And whether or not Alex was happy that Charlie purposefully steered away from Alex’s breakup or suicide attempt, Charlie couldn’t tell. But seeing as he was not yelled at and told to leave this time around, Charlie decided to count it as some extra friendship points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this took so long!!! Yall know I plan on making this a pretty large fic but I just haven’t had any time at all to continue. I will also be busy in upcoming weeks but I hope to continue this fic asap! ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> So here is chapter 1! Both POVs of the locker room discussion incident. Sorry for that but I wanted it to be realistic. More angst sure to come!


End file.
